


life or death decision the return a Stargate SG1- tomorrow people crossover

by SUEEASTICK10



Series: my tp fan fict [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Other, the tomorrow people 1970's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUEEASTICK10/pseuds/SUEEASTICK10
Summary: This is a cross over with Stargate SG1





	life or death decision the return a Stargate SG1- tomorrow people crossover

Life or Death decision the return

A Stargate tomorrow people CD crossover in three parts

By Susan Eastick Certificate 16

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People are not mine they are the property. They are the property of Thames Television. The characters of Elena and Paul are the property of Big finish productions. The Characters of Daniel Jackson, Colonel O’Neil Major Samantha Carter and Teal’c belong to MGM studios. This story is set sixteen months after the story life or death decision. Just before the CD Trigonometry. Some of the language used later on in the story some people might find offensive this is the sequel to my story life or death decision. So if you wish please read that one first to find out about Adrack and how he met the Tomorrow People Also my story Fake or real which will explain about why Mike is in a wheelchair and why Adrack placed him in suspended animation.

I thought it would be a nice thing to do a story on the Stargate team being rescued by the Tomorrow People. But Just Mike, Paul, Ellie and Stephen. No kids, no wives. In addition, the fact Stephen and Mike will finally get the air clear between them with a little help from the SG1 Team.

Synopsis: The Tomorrow People go to the rescue of SG1.

The Planet PP3 77X

SG1 were on a diplomatic mission to a planet that they believed were populated by only a few small communities scattered all over the planet. In these communities were races of people similar to humans in appearance. Except the language they spoke was rather strange. Daniel was having trouble interpreting it. It sounded like a very old version of Latin but not quiet. However, some of the words were spelt different but sounded the same.

Daniel was standing by a rather tall metallic pillar that was covered in hieroglyphics that was older than the ancients. The hieroglyphics were in a set on nine similar to a stargate address. Jack O’Neil was checking out some of the houses and the temples with Teal’c. Major Carter was studying what looked like some kind of power generator. That was stored in a large building just off the main square.

The generator was powered by some kind of Naquida, which was placed, inside the generator. While she was inside the generator storage facility she heard gunshots and the sound of Jaffa staff fire. It sounded like it was coming from a nearby temple. Sam tried to call Colonel O’Neil on his radio there was no reply, fearing the worst. Sam picked up her gun then ran over to where she thought the shots had come from. She slowly made her way inside gun poised ready to fire. In the middle were her friends surrounded by Jaffa who were pointing staff weapons at them.

As she neared the centre of the temple, the gun was kicked out of her hand and spun across the floor. She yelled in pain and shock. Sam was shocked to see an old adversary standing there. Someone she thought was dead.

“Besra, I thought you’d been killed along with Anubis?”

Adrack just looked at Sam and laughed to himself “These humans don’t realise who I really am?” Sam did not know that this was really Adrack in disguise. He had seen Besra’s ship crash and had pulled Besra’s lifeless body from the life pod. Realising he was dead Adrack took his shape and had carried on with his reign of tyranny.

“Well my dear, you were wrongly informed.” He laughed, his voice distorted. “I managed to escape Anubis’s ship before it blew up. My life pod crash-landed on a planet called Sorsa. Now get over there with your friends.”

“What do you want with us?” Jack asked. As Sam sat down on the floor next to him and put her hands up over her head in a universally recognised sign of capitulation she smiled at Jack and the others.

“Sixteen of your earth months ago I believe you met up with a Kalistan called Adrack?”

“They did, I didn’t” Daniel explained, looking at Besra, who was standing looking at them with his hands on his hips.

“Adrack has something of mine; a pendant he cheated me out of in a gambling game. I want it back.” He almost spat out the words. This was just part of his plot to get the Tomorrow People back in his clutches. His plan was to sell Mike, Stephen and SG1 to the Sorsans as slaves. The Sorsans had put a price on Mike and Stephens heads.

“We’ve have no idea where Adrack is,” Sam explained. “He joined the Galactic Federation some time last year. He could be anywhere in the Galaxy by now.”

“O’Neil,” Besra called. “Your step nephew, Mike Bell I believe he works for the Federation.” Besra asked

“Yeah, he does.” Jack eyed up Besra angrily. He hated Adrack for what he did to Mike and Stephen. “Though I don’t know where he is right now.”

“Why do you want O’Neil’s Step nephew? He’s of no use to you.” Teal’c looked Basra directly in the eyes with a murderous look on his face. Jack told him to back off. “Easy big guy. Before we go home you can kill him.”

“He will know where Adrack is, contact your General, and get him to contact the Tomorrow People. Tell them if they do not tell you where Adrack is. I will start killing the residents of this planet. The children first.”

“Why don’t you just contact them yourself?” Daniel asked. “The Federation must know of you.” Jack had told Daniel all about Mike and his friends and how they had helped rescue Stephen from the Kalistans. While Daniel was an ascended being.

“We Gou’ald are not on diplomatic terms with the Federation. Due to one of their agents being taken as a host by us. They have banned us from membership Now do as I ask.”

“We’ll need the Malp to communicate with Earth.” Jack explained, lowering his hands then fingering the dagger that was in a holder on his left leg. “And to open the Stargate.”

“All right do it.” Basra/Adrack sent two Jaffa with them to the Stargate. As Adrack turned Sam noticed that there was no Scar wound on the back of his neck. Which all Gou’ald had, it was the mark left when they entered their hosts. But thinking he had entered through his host’s mouth she didn’t say anything. They called up General Hammond.

“Colonel O’Neill is everything all right? Why are there two Jaffa with you?” General Hammond asked as he stood beside the control Consul. He had been worried as SG1 were over three hours late in reporting back with their findings.

“I don’t know how to tell you this sir,” Jack was rather embarrassed. “Well the thing is they want us to get hold of my step nephew, Mike of the Tomorrow People and ask him to bring the Kalistan called Adrack here. They said if they don’t come they’d kill all the inhabitants of this planet starting with the children.”

“Who’s in charge of those Jaffa?”

“Anubis’s side kick Besra, he’s not as dead as we thought he was.”

General Hammond thought long and hard then said, “Ok Colonel I’ll get hold of the Tomorrow People. On that number, they gave us. Tell Besra I will contact them and get back with their reply. I will call you back in quarter of an hour. Hammond out.”

11am April 10th 2005,

Pentland Hall.

The house was filled with the sound of laughter as the Tomorrow People were having a game of Guess the TV programme. It was similar to ‘who am I’ but you had to ask question on whether it was a soap, film or TV programme. Stephen was getting it wrong, or getting TV programmes with weird names.

TIM took the call from General Hammond and when he had finished he told the Tomorrow People about the call.

“I have just had a call from General George Hammond at Stargate command Cheyenne Mountain. Apparently Mike your Step uncle Jack O’Neill has been taken prisoner by the Gou’ald along with the rest of SG1.”

“What?” Mike could not believe what he was hearing. “Is Uncle Jack and the rest of SG1 all right?” Mike asked looking up at TIM shocked at what he had just heard.

“As far as I know they are not hurt. They are being held by a Gou’ald, who is called Besra.”

“Besra?” queried Stephen. “Hang on TIM I thought he’s dead. The Toc’ra shot him down.”

“Apparently he’s not as dead as we thought. The trig has downloaded the message Jack O’Neill sent to General Hammond. Into my memory banks please watch the screen.” TIM played the message onto the Tomorrow People’s large television. This took up the whole of the lounge. They heard what Jack said then TIM faded the image from the screen.

“Well what do we do? We can’t let them kill all those people.” Paul said.

“We’ve got to find Adrack and tell him, let him decide.”

“TIM,” Stephen asked, “Where is Adrack right now?” Stephen asked as he put the game away.

“He was last seen on a diplomatic expedition on Sorsa. Stephen, You and Mike find out all you can about this Gou’ald. Not much is known about him. I will contact his Excellency Timus and ask if he could contact Adrack.”

A few minutes later TIM gave the Tomorrow People a rather strange message from Timus.

“Timus has just contacted me. It seems that Adrack has gone missing. His last known position was on PP3 77X. One of our agents who are undercover on there swears he felt Adracks thoughts from close by. But the strange thing is all he could see was Besra.”

 

Then Stephen had a thought.

“TIM why would Adrack pretend to be Besra, kidnap SG1, and then asks us to find him? Doesn’t it seem weird to you. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes Stephen, Timus has also told me that one of Adracks recent missions took him to a Sorsan occupied world. He might have done some sort of deal with them. Just be careful, I suggest you jaunt to a few miles from the Stargate. And walk in the rest of the way. However, be on your guard. Adrack is one trouble maker the trig could do without.”

“TIM contact General Hammond and tell him we’ll rescue SG1. Besides, I owe them my life. Paul, Ellie You two stay here as back up. Mike and I will go to PP3 77X and try and rescue SG1.”

“No!” Paul shouted, ”I want to go on this mission, no offence Uncle Mike but you won’t be able to get away quickly if the Jaffa turn nasty. It would be better if I went with Stephen.”

“I can push this thing faster than you can walk.” Mike informed Paul pointing to his wheelchair. “No Paul you stay here with Elena, like Stephen said we made need you to get us out of trouble if anything goes wrong.”

“Mike, Stephen take a couple of stun guns with you and please be careful.” TIM was worried; he hoped that Stephen knew what he was doing. He was worried that Adrack had not set a trap for them and was going to hand Mike and Stephen to the Sorsans. “Good luck and take care.”

“We will TIM; can you give us some macro binoculars as well please? We can take a look from a distance then see how many Jaffa are guarding SG1.”

TIM materialised some binoculars, Stephen picked them up, he gave one to Mike checking the charge on both of them, and then he and Mike made their way to the jaunting pad. Then Paul and Elena watched as they dematerialised disappeared and were gone. Paul was furious at TIM for not letting him go.

“How could you do that to my uncle TIM?” He shouted. “He is in no state to go off on a mission. You know his MS has really been bad these last few days.”

“Mike is more experienced at this sort of thing than you Paul.” TIM explained trying to keep his voice calm. However, he was as worried as Paul. “When your uncle was first diagnosed with MS five years ago. He said he did not want to be treated differently once he was in a wheelchair. I have to respect his wishes. Paul, please trust my judgement. If I felt that your uncle was not fit enough then I would not have let him go on this mission.”

“Okay,” Paul relented “but I’m not happy about this.” He said as he sat back down heavily on the sofa. Elena tried to reassure him that TIM was right and Mike and Stephen knew what they were doing. “You know Mike is just as worried about his Uncle as you are about him. Stephen is there to look after him.”

“Yeah,” Paul agreed. “But Jack O’Neil is not really our Uncle. He’s only a relative by marriage.” Then seeing the puzzled look on Elena’s face he explained. “You see Ellie; during 1937 my great Nan met an American soldier called Don O’Neil. They fell in love and got married. While they were married, Don was sent back to the states. While he was there he met this other girl married her and had a son by her who grew up to be Jack O’Neill. As he was already married to my Nan, his other marriage was illegal. When my great Nan found out, she divorced him. Thing was she had had an affair with a guy called Pete Bell, while she was married to Don and had three kids by him. One was my granddad Jason Martin Bell.”

“So where is Don O’Neill now?”

“He died six years ago. I never saw him but mum said he met him once or twice.”

 

On PP3 77X, Stephen and Mike materialised just out of range of the Stargate. They started to make their way to a hill that over looked the temple where SG1 had been held inside. They had now been moved into the town square. Guarded by two Jaffa their weapons pointed inward at SG1. When they got there, Stephen took out the Macro binoculars that TIM had given them. He used them to look at the town square from a safe distance. There he could see two Jaffa their weapons pointed inward at SG1

“There’s only two Jaffa guarding them. Hang on who’s that? That’s not Jonas, who is it?”

Mike took the macros and looked through them. He recognised his step uncle. Teal’c and Sam Carter but the other person was a complete stranger. The sun shone through the lens of the binoculars hurting Mike’s eyes so Mike used the ultra violet filter. Then saw that Besra really was “Haven’t a clue who he is but that isn’t Besra, that’s Adrack. Take a look with these using the ultra violet filter that I switched on.”

Stephen looked through the binoculars there as plain as day was Adrack. When he pulled the binoculars away, there was Besra. “Of course the kalistans have a weakness. “

 

“Their chameleon spectra change relies on ultra violet light to work. “Mike surmised then he continued. “That’s how Andrew knew Adrack wasn’t me. He was wearing his sunglasses to stop the pollen getting in his eyes and they are UV filtered. The disguise didn’t work.”

“His real self showed up. The UV rays could not get through. Mike have you got your phone.”

“No I left it behind it’s still in my bedroom on charge but I think I know a way we can contact SG1. Sam told me that she has the memories of a Toc’ra symbiote called Jolina of Malkshore in her head. Now the Toc’ra use a form of telepathy to talk to their hosts. The Gou’ald do not have it. Maybe Sam is telepathic.

“Give it a try.”

(Sam this is Mike Bell of the Tomorrow People can you here me?)

Sam thought she was going crazy she could hear Mike Bells voice in her mind. She wondered where it was coming from. Sam decided to answer him but not in speech in her mind

(Mike, where are you?)

(On a hill just above the town square. Can you see us?)

Sam lifted her eyes and just about saw Mike and Stephen. (Yes, I can see you two but you have to get out of here Besra told us he is going to sell you and us to a race called the Sorsans.) Besra had come out of the temple and was now walking toward SG1.

(Sam, that’s not Besra he is in cold storage on the trig. That alien is Adrack his disguise relies on ultra violet light to work put your sunglasses on and you see what I mean.)

Sam did as Mike asked, Jack and the others saw what she was doing and followed suite. Then they saw who Besra really was. That little git! Mumbled Jack as he pulled out his dagger from his holster on his leg. Sam warned him to put it away, “Sir, leave this up to Mike and Stephen. They’re nearby” she mouthed then she telepathed to Mike (What do you want us to do now?)

(I have an idea just hang on.) Then Mike explained to Stephen when they had last met up with Adrack he had checked the federation files on the Kalistans. In the files, it told of how the Kalistans were at war with the Asguard and had been for centuries. In addition, suggested that they contacted Thor and told him where they could get hold of a Kalistan. “Call it pay back for him placing me is suspended animation and giving me MS.”

“Good idea he deserves it. Ok Mike you go back to Cheyenne Mountain and contact General Hammond, tell him your idea. Ask him to get in touch with the Asguard. I’ll walk down to the town square and see if I can help SG1.”

With that, Mike jaunted back to earth. Stephen stood up and thought, “I just hope Adrack doesn’t recognise me, if he does I’m as good as dead or a host for a Gou’ald Sympiote if one of the Jaffa dies in the fight I suspect is coming.”

Stephen walked down to the town square checking the charge of his stun gun, which he had fastened to his waist before he left the house. Mike assured him that he had arrived safe. As he entered the town square solitary Jaffa. Who had remained hidden in a house that was at one end of the Town Square, came out and ordered Stephen to halt. Stephen did as he was asked. He raised his hands and allowed the Jaffa to search him. He found his stun gun and took it off him.

However, Stephen’s stun gun was a special one it would only work for Stephen as it had been devised by the scientists on the Galactic Federation to only operate by its owner, whose palm print was programmed into the computer in the handle. If anyone else tried to use it, it would backfire. Knocking that person out instantly. The Jaffa tried to shoot Stephen with it and it did just that knocking the Jaffa into a deep sleep.

“Oh dear sorry I forgot to tell you it doesn’t like Jaffa.” He laughed. Then he dragged the coma tossed Jaffa off into a nearby building and left him inside just out of sight. He picked up the stun gun and the Jaffa’s staff weapon as well. Then Stephen carried on toward where SG1 were being held prisoner hoping that Mike had managed to convince General Hammond to summon the Asguard.

Cheyenne Mountain at the same time.

Mike was in the briefing room trying to get General Hammond to summon the Asguard. He was not having much luck. General Hammond was worried about SG1. Mike tried to reassure him that the Asguard would bring SG1 home.

“Please General; we have to contact the Asguard. The Kalistans are their enemies if we could contact Thor and tell him where Adrack is you would be doing the Federation a big favour and us as well. You’d be getting rid of one of the Federations biggest pests.”

The General pushed his chair back slightly while he considered Mike’s request. Then Mike watched in awe as a white light appeared in the corner of the room. Then a small grey-skinned creature sitting in some kind of chair appeared in its place. To his surprise, it was an old friend

“Thor, good to see you!” He greeted his old friend with exaggerated cheerfulness.

“Greetings Mike Bell of the Federation I am surprised to see you, Why are you here?”

“Looking for you actually, look Thor we need your help. How would you like to get your hands on a Kalistan?” Mike asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

What appeared to be a smile came to Thors lips. Sometimes it was hard to read the expressions of an Asguard. “That Mike we would love to do, they have been a pain as you would say in the butt for too long to the Asguard.”

“Well there’s one on PP3 77X. He is disguising himself as the Gou’ald called Besra. He’s also holding SG1 prisoner.” Hammond explained

“Yeah and by now he’s proberly contacted the Sorsans and got Stephen as well.” Mike interrupted. Mike was worried as to how Stephen was coping. “We think he is going to sell SG1 and us to the Sorsans as slaves.”

Thor considered Mike’s request then said. “I will help you, as I am now the head of the Asguard high council. Mike you will have to come with me. Using the gate will alert them to the fact we have arrived. They will not be expecting us to come by ship. We can take this Kalistan by surprise.”

 

 

Stephen meanwhile was nearing where SG1 were being held prisoner. He could see them still sitting in the town square. He held his index finger up to his lips and indicated to Sam to keep quiet. There were only three Jaffa guarding them. Stephen raised his stun gun and fired. The three Jaffa went down with out a sound. Stephen jaunted to SG1 and helped set them free; He was just freeing Daniel when Sam shouted a warning. Another Jaffa, who had been hidden behind a house, had seen Stephen come into the square. He came up behind him and shot him with the Zatt gun. Stephen felt the charge go through his body. It was agony the pain became too much and he passed out onto the ground. Sam ran over to him and examined him. Thankfully, he was still alive.

“All right you four back in the square. Try to escape again and I’ll kill the townspeople one by one.” He threatened.

Stephen came round three hours later his head was killing him. He opened his eyes and saw Sam and Jack looking at him worriedly.

“You ok?” Daniel asked

“Yeah I’m ok apart from a king size headache. What hit me?”

“A Jaffa with a Zatt Gun. First shot causes intense pain, second kills, third disintegrates.” Jack explained.

Stephen found he could not move he was tied up. He tried to use TK to sever his bonds but nothing happened. Then he got a small electric shock “Oh great!” He moaned, “a silencer band.”

Stephen saw Adrack walking toward them. He had a big grin on his face. “Well, Well Mr Jameson I see you are awake. The Sorsans were pleased when the found out I had you They are not very happy with you. You’ve been classed as a traitor.”

“You’re the traitor, Adrack a traitor to your own people. You killed your father and all those people aboard that ship!” Stephen spat.

“So you know who I really am. Pity these Jaffa then. They think I am Besra now where is your friend Mike. I know he came with you.”

“Mike’s dead, I killed him.” Stephen lied. He had to buy some time for Mike and the Asguard to get there. “Mike accused me of having an affair with his wife. We fought and he went over the cliff. His body has proberly been washed away by now.”

Adrack laughed turned and walked away. Sam looked accusingly at Stephen. However, was puzzled to see him smile and wink at her.

“Don’t worry Sam Mike’s alive and well he’s back at your base trying to contact the Asguard and bring them here. You see the Kalistans and the Asguard are deadly enemies but this planet is Asguard protected. Adrack is in for one hell of a wake up call when Thor gets here.”

“I don’t believe it,” Jack whispered, “How could you drag Thor into this?”

“Jack, don’t worry When Thor gets here we can go home, He’ll take care of Adrack don’t you worry.”

“Worry, “Jack turned to look at Stephen. He was almost red in the face with anger “Some race called the Sorsans is on there way here.”

“Calm down Jack, look Earth is 16 light years away. The Asguard home world is five light years away. Sorsa is sixty light years. There are no Sorsans within fifty light years of this planet. Plus the fact the Sorsans are so stupid they could not use a stargate if they tried. Mike and Thor will be here within half an hour just sit tight.”

“Then how come, from what Jack told me they managed to brainwash you?” Daniel asked.

“That’s a long story remind me to tell you someday.”

As Daniel looked at the hieroglyphics on the pillar, he realised that one of the symbols was for earth and they were a stargate address. But they were made up with nine symbols instead of seven.

“Jack, Jack!” He whispered. I have just realised what these symbols are they are a stargate address. But the number of symbols is too long. There are nine instead of seven.”

“What are you talking about?”

“All right look to reach the Asguard home world we have to dial in eight symbols right?”

“Yeah,”

“But we needed a back up power source.” Sam explained remembering the last time they had contacted the Asguard.

“Well these four systems have nine symbols as their address with the symbol for this planet as their point of origin.”

“Hang on how come to get here we only dialled seven?”

“I don’t know maybe it’s only seven to reach earth but nine to reach these other four planets.”

Stephen looked at the symbols as well he recognised one of the addresses and was unhappy with what he saw.

“Oh god, Daniel one of these addresses is for Adracks home world. That is how he got here! He used the stargate. The world Besra crash landed on was this world here the Sorsan home world but their gate is long buried.” Stephen indicated the third side of the pillar. “That is the Sorsans home world, the Sorsans must have told him about me .He then took Besra’s shape and came here with the surviving Jaffa.”

“Then he saw us here remembered that we rescued you. Of course, it has all been a trap to get you here. And deliver you back to the Sorsans.” Sam realised what Stephen was getting at.

“Except he doesn’t know that we know the Asguard.” Teal’c smiled.

“Boy is he in trouble.” Stephen sniggered. “Never liked him much anyway.”

Then the sky started to grow dark. Aloud rumbling and screeching could be heard coming from the clouds. “Here comes the Calvary!” Jack joked

Adrack came out of the house he had been using and looked up toward the sky. There he saw his worst nightmare Thors spaceship came screeching out of the sky and hovered over a group of Jaffa. A beam of light came from the ship and the Jaffa disappeared. The entire remaining Jaffa had run for the hills but had been killed by the angry townsfolk who on seeing which way the fight was going had gathered and attacked the Jaffa. Adrack was terrified. Jack began to taunt him

“Now you’re for it the Asguard will kick your sorry Kalistan arse. Actually I’ll save them the bother.” While they had been talking, Jack had severed his bonds with his dagger. He got up walked over to Adrack, punched him across the face knocking him out with the force of the blow. Sam removed the band from Stephens’s forehead as Adrack had lost control over it when he fell unconscious. Stephen used the opportunity to contact Mike.

(Mike what took you so long?)

“Nice to see you too!” Mike laughed as he jaunted into the square from Thors ship. He wheeled himself over to Stephen. “Hello uncle Jack how are you?”

“Hi Mike good to see you, Where’s Thor?”

“I am here O’Neill.” Thor said as he materialised beside Mike. “As we are in your debt I could not refuse your request for help. Adrack will be severely dealt with we have a special cell waiting for him.”

“What will happen to Adrack?” Stephen asked.

“He will face interrogation for the attacks on our ships and for the attack on you. Then he will be sentenced.”

“Well looks like we won’t get our usual Christmas card of him this year.” Mike laughed. As he looked down at the fallen Adrack. Who was still lying unconscious on his side by Jack’s feet?

“Thors offered to give us a lift back to earth. The Sorsans are still on their way here so we still have them to deal with.”

“Yeah that’s a point, what are we going to do about them. This planet’s a closed world Sorsa is an open world so they shouldn’t be anywhere near this place.”

Then Mike had an idea he turned to Thor and whispered something in his ear. Thor agreed then Mike told Stephen what he said.

“Tell you what Stephen. We are going to hand you over to the Sorsons. Except it will not be you but a hologram of you. Thors got this device that creates a holographic image of anything then transmits it to where you want it to go.” Mike told Stephen what his plan was. Stephen grinned from ear to ear.

 

On Board the Sorsan Ship.

General Vishisnu was barking out orders to his troops when he suddenly saw Stephen Jameson standing there. He was quite startled at the sight and it was a few minutes before he could catch his breath.

“What are you doing here traitor?”

“Oh thank you General, I have come to turn myself in and hand over SG1 to you. “

“Well that remains to be seen. Follow me.”

Then Stephen turned the tables on General Vishisnu he pulled out a Zatt gun. Then the General was surprised as Mike appeared next to Stephen. “We come to warn you General if you make one move against SG1 or the earth again or PP3 77X. You will suffer the consequences. Do not come with in eighty light years of this galaxy. If you do you’ll suffer the wrath of the Asguard and the Galactic Federation.”

“The Galactic Federation is an old mongrel with no teeth.”

Mike laughed then said. “Well this Mongrel has just been fitted with some very sharp dentures. And they bite through to the bone. So stay out of this galaxy General or you feel those teeth in your backside. Goodbye.” Mike added menacingly.

 

Back on Thors ship

 

As they stepped of the holo-pad, Mike turned to Stephen and said. “Steve look I don’t blame you for Hsui Tai’s death anymore I realise now it wasn’t your fault. The Sorsans have to take the blame for her death I’m really sorry that I gave you a hard time when I first found out Can you forgive me?”

Stephen was nearly in tears when he heard what Mike said. He realised that they did make an impressive pair.

“Thanks Mike, It means a lot to me to hear you say that. And yeah I forgive you and I am glad you forgive me. I have to live with that knowledge every day of my life. It’s not easy.”

“Yeah I know a few weeks after Pavla died back in 77. I kept blaming myself. Till John and Liz said it wasn’t my fault and the KGB were to blame.”

Jack gave a slight cough to get their attention. Stephen and Mike turned to face him.

“Erm Thor said were getting under way so we’d better get strapped in.”

“Oh right,” Mike blushed “He’ll have to clamp my wheelchair in then.” Mike continued laughing. The Tomorrow People and SG1 talked about their adventures and Stephen told Jack how the Sorsans had tortured him using drugs and a psycho-leptic probe. “I felt like they were drilling my head open, it was agony.”

“Nice People.” Mused Jack as he leaned forward. Thor announced that it would be three hours till they reached earth and asked them if they would like some food and drink. “You must be hungry after your ordeal.”

They all nodded and Thor told the food replicator what to feed them with. It did not quite get Jacks order right. Instead of potato chips it cave him wooden chips. “Just my luck!” He laughed as he dug into his dinner. Stephen and Mike played safe with a salad each. “Well Jack next time say French fries not chips.” Mike joking told him.

“Yeah ok, cheeky.” he laughed Then asked Stephen how he had managed to get away from the Sorsans.

“Well the federation negotiated my release. Then I went back to the trig was forced to kill Kenny, Put a virus into TIM. Then kill Hsui Tai and Hollos.”

“Whose Hsui Tai, Kenny and Hollos?” Daniel asked.

“Kenny and Hsui Tai were two Tomorrow People. Hollos was a resistance member from the planet Desh. Hsui Tai was also Mike’s wife. I spent nearly a year in rehab to get over what the Sorsans did to me.”

“Hang on those things that looked like six foot tall penises were Sorsans?”

“Yeap, the trig has another name for them.” Mike smiled,

“Oh yeah what’s that?”

“The dickheads. As they look like walking Dicks anyway.”

“Mike, watch your language young man there’s a lady present.” Jack gave Mike a friendly warning. Mike apologised to Sam. She told him not to worry as she had used worse herself. Teal’c asked what a Dick was as he was not familiar with the term.

“It’s a slang term for your Penis, Teal’c. It’s used quite regularly on earth.” Daniel explained. “Looks like we’re entering earth orbit.” They said their goodbyes and Thor trans ported them back to their respective bases.

Paul was surprised to see his uncle and Stephen suddenly appear in the lab that was built into the cellar of the house. “Welcome home guys did you kick Adracks Butt?”

“No we left that to the Asguard. He is going to be in a lot of trouble.” Stephen grinned.

“Yeah this time he won’t be able to escape.” Stephen helped Mike down from the jaunting pad. Then Mike made his way round to the soft chairs where Paul was sitting

“What will the Asguard do to Adrack?” Elena asked as she came into the lab from the kitchen. She had sensed them arrive and had come into greet Stephen and Mike.

“To tell you the truth Elena, I don’t know. I do not think they will torture him or anything like that. He will proberly have a mind probe used on him but that is only a guess. TIM do you know?” Mike looked up at TIM.

“According to the Galactic Federation archives. The last Kalistan the Asguard held prisoner three thousand years ago. Was experimented on by them in retaliation for him doing the same to three of their diplomats who were on a peaceful mission to Spyra, The Kalistans boarded the ship and ordered the men to be taken and dissected when the refused to tell them where they were headed. This is what was believed to have started the war between the Asguard and the Kalistans.”

“Yuck,” Paul said sticking out his tongue. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. Even if he does deserve it.” Paul added cheekily

“Paul!” Elena shouted. “That’s a horrible thing to say.” She scolded him.

“If I may?” TIM interrupted. “I have just contacted the Asguard. They have assured me that Adrack is only going to be interrogated. They are not going to dissect him.”

“Mores the pity.” Mike moaned, “Look I’m going to have a lay down for a while. My MS is starting to play up. TIM can you wake me up when suppers ready?”

“Yes Mike sweet dreams.” Mike wheeled himself of to his bedroom. Paul offered to help him into bed.

“Thanks Paul.”

Stephen decided Mike’s idea was a good one and decided to do the same. The day’s events had quite exhausted him. He said his good byes and went off to his room


End file.
